


Worthy

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [139]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Derek doesn't believe deserves Stiles.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> [a_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/) posted a challenge on [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)' [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/qftFx9B):
> 
> _New challenge: **angst**. Gimme as many as feelings as you can cram into 100 words._
> 
> Here you go, I hope it’s angsty enough!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177603149702).)

He would never deserve Stiles. It didn’t matter how badly he wanted to believe him when he oh so gently cupped Derek’s cheeks and told him he deserved every ounce of happiness. It didn’t matter that his heart was steady, that he believed it himself, because Derek knew better.

It was a matter of time before Stiles would find someone worthy of him, someone who actually deserved him, someone who could really make him happy, and Derek was okay with that. Yes, it would hurt, but he would have had Stiles for a while at least. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
